


【MOPI】How Far Do You Wanna Go？

by summer_z42



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_z42/pseuds/summer_z42
Relationships: Scott Favor/Mike Waters
Kudos: 7





	【MOPI】How Far Do You Wanna Go？

Mike睁开眼睛的时候看到的是驾驶座的背面，挣扎着撑起身体，看到那个熟悉的侧脸蓦地放心，于是放任自己倒回去，甚至闭着眼在后座上蹭了两下，因为窜入鼻尖的皮革味而皱了皱眉。  
“醒了？”Scott从后视镜快速地瞥了他一眼。  
“嗯……”依旧懒洋洋地哼两声算作回答，他觉得好累好累，身体就像刚刚从一个铅笔尖大小的洞里穿过，每一寸都想被碾碎又轻率地拼合，只有疼痛是唯一切实的感受。  
Scott握着方向盘的手太过用力，泄露了太多情绪。  
“……我的鞋子呢？”满不在意地笑，牵动了某根还在疼痛的神经但他还是在笑。然后在Scott回答之前收了嘴角的弧度从后视镜里看着他。  
说真的Scott不喜欢这样赤裸的对视，就好像他的身体被Mike并无任何攻击性的眼神剖开，胆怯地隐于其中的丑陋灵魂就这么被残忍地扯了出来接受质询和拷打。这并不是Mike的主观意愿，但是对他来说没有什么区别。就好像之前在篝火边上不知不觉偏离方向的对话，他懂Mike，所以他知道会发生什么，但他想要尽可能地躲避，却没想到命中注定的东西根本躲不掉。  
那天抱着Mike他根本睡不着，蜷缩在他怀里的家伙苍白的面容随着火光明灭变化，下巴的凹陷处有点阴影，看起来像天使一样。  
问出了问题的Mike似乎根本没准备要答案，眨了眨依然酸涩的眼睛就又睡了过去，他不知道现在的睡眠和昏厥有多大区别，但意识陷落的感觉当真还不赖，他可以做梦关于什么的梦都比睁开眼睛面对的世界要好。

Mike再睁开眼睛的时候看到的是酒店的天花板。他翻了个身，发现缠在自己身上的不再是那些散发着异味的旧衣服而是白色的薄被，闻起来有一股酒店特有的清洗剂的柠檬香味。他咕哝了两声，把被子卷得更紧了点。  
他不想睡觉了，于是掀开被子起来，房间里很温暖，他走到窗户边靠在冰凉还带点水汽的玻璃上。  
Scott回来时看到的就是这样的画面，全身赤裸的Mike靠在窗户上，一根手指在结了书屋的玻璃上写写画画着意义不明的符号，原本就苍白的皮肤在棕褐色窗帘的映衬下更是成了几乎透明的颜色，就像快要消失一样。  
对，就是这种让人恐惧感，Mike看起来像是一经触碰就会消失一样。  
于是Scott把买来的食物随手扔在桌上三步并作两步跨过了门口到窗边的距离，近乎急切地把他拥到自己怀里，下巴顶着他肩窝很用力很用力地抱着他，像是要把他嵌在自己胸口一样。  
Mike的嘴角略过一个仓促的笑意，“Scotty。”  
“要吃东西么？”刚刚从外面回来的他身上还带着早晨的凉气，衣物和Mike皮肤相贴的部分摩擦时总带有一种不舒服的黏滞感，但却偏偏由那里逐渐升温，带来了两个人渴望的已久的踏实和温暖。  
Scott放开手，脱了外套解开衬衫重新拥住他才终于放心。  
“我喜欢你。”比自己温度略高的身体就贴在背上，透过肌肤似乎还能感觉到和自己一样频率的心跳，Mike闭着眼睛，语气却仿佛他倾吐的对象正是自己投在玻璃上模糊而不可捉摸的倒影，“我觉得我必须要把这些话说出来是因为我真的喜欢你，我没有什么能够给你，也没有什么你想要的东西，但是我想抱你，想吻你，有的时候也会想和你做爱。我想这种不为了从你身上得到什么的渴望可以算得上喜欢了……”  
他仿佛自我质问一般的话语没有再继续下去，Scott侧过头吻了他的嘴唇，轻得难以辨别地蹭过，然后退开一点看进他眼睛里，眼神是Mike所不熟悉的坚定。  
Mike眼里那篇晨雾散开了些，“我……”  
“我想吻你，就像那天一样，但这次是我想吻你。”他看着Mike，很清楚自己在说什么。那天他们交换了一个潦草到疼痛的亲吻是因为Mike想吻他，是因为他们身边只有天空大地和篝火，是因为他们根本不知道未来在那里有没有明天。而这次他想要吻Mike，是因为他做出了自以为对的选择才发现错的离谱，是因为他发现什么都换不回快乐，是因为他发现天使只有一个，他早就找到了，只是没有看到。  
Mike看着他的眼神就像那天的葬礼上一样遥远。就是那天Scott发现自己根本没有办法把自己的灵魂收回来，那段岁月再怎么的堕落荒唐也是自己唯一可以忽略任何规则的时光，事实上他经常会回忆自己所怀念的，究竟是那时候的自己还是意外发现的宝藏。  
父亲去世并没有太多的悲伤，避开眼不看Mike的时候却分明有了。  
于是答案昭然若揭。  
“I really want to kiss you,man.”他在潜意识里重演着那天的镜头也在重复着那天的对话，只不过角色交换且他希望亲吻不再那么苍凉无望。  
嘴唇的温度并不若那天冰凉，他们的表现却依旧紧张，唇瓣厮磨半晌才敢小心翼翼地探入对方口腔。  
Mike在微微发抖，就好像他从未和人亲吻过。  
Scott一手环着他肩一手扶在他腰上，支撑了全部重量。  
然后他把Mike的头按在自己的肩膀上，手掌轻抚着微凉的身体，侧头吻上那头从未褪色的金发，“I love you”他呢喃一般地说。

还是那条似乎没有尽头的路，这次他不在Scott的机车后座而是在汽车的副驾驶位置，但他们依旧不知道这条路有多长。

END.


End file.
